Antojo Nocturno
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Un peculiar antojo... una idea muy traviesa y al final ¿una recompensa? Minific presentado en la GF2015 (Solo para mayores de 18 años) Reto entre amigas: Blackcat, CandyFann y Chiquita Andrew


**¡Hola chicas!**

Si, ya se… merezco todas las pedradas que quieran darme jajaja, he estado fuera del Candymundo desde hace mucho tiempo. Son varias razones: trabajo, salud, problemas, flojera jajaja. Pero bueno, siempre pensando en este mundo maravilloso que me encanta.

Vengo con este fanfic que presente en la GF2015 con mi grupo: Legión Andrew.

Este fic nació de una plática entre amigas: Blackcat, Candy fann y una servidora (Chiquita Andrew) Es un reto que nos pusimos: Escribir algo de como despertar al marido cuando uno tiene ganas jejeje, y pues bueno aquí está mi aporte. Está por demás decir que los tres fanfics tienen las mismas ideas, cada una la desarrolla a su estilo y ninguno es copia de otro. Tampoco es para competir entre grupos ya que nuestra amiga Blackcat participo en la GF2015 con ALSS. Solo fue para divertirnos un poco. Espero que lo disfruten.

Yo dedico este fanfic a mis hermosas Legionarias, ya que también he estado fuera del grupo por las mismas razones, pero ya regreseeeee. A dar lata como siempre.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic es para mayores de 18 años, ya que contiene lenguaje sexual explícito. Si no te gusta leer este tipo de escenas abstente de seguir. Y para las que si gustan de este tipo de fic espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Este Fanfic es solo de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Antojo Nocturno**

¡Siento mucho calor!

Este embarazo no es igual que el primero, Anthony no me dio mucha lata. Con tan solo cuatro meses de embarazo siento la molestia como si tuviera ocho meses. No he tenido antojos, mareos, o vómitos, lo único que quiero es… estar entre sus brazos.

Él duerme plácidamente, veo su rostro, su respiración es tranquila. ¡No puedo despertarlo para hacer el amor! Está cansado, hoy fue un día muy agotador en la oficina. Me acerco un poco a su odio y le susurro un te amo. Bajo de la cama sin hacer ruido alguno, camino hacia la ventana y la abro completamente, el aire fresco de otoño acaricia mis mejillas y puedo oler el fantástico perfume de las últimas rosas del jardín.

Pero ni la suave brisa calma esta sensación que tengo, mis pechos me duelen y mis pezones están erectos, y en mi entrepierna un dolor que pide a gritos ser calmado. ¡Estoy tan excitada, que me es imposible dormir! Vuelvo la mirada hacia mi esposo y sigue en su sueño placentero. Sus labios están entre abiertos como si me invitaran a probarlos, su torso desnudo sube y baja al compás de su respiración. Bajo un poco más la mirada y veo su miembro abultado siendo tapado con su bóxer favorito. ¡Esto es una tortura para mí! Mis bragas comienzan a humedecer…

Corro al baño para que el agua fría ayude a calmar mi hambre. Parada frente al espejo contemplo mi cuerpo, me quito el camisón que tapa mi pijama de seda y encaje, veo mis pechos blancos y firmes. Comienzo a lavar mi rostro pero todo es en vano, mi excitación crece cada vez más ¡Mis deseos son enormes! Poco a poco me quito la pijama y mi cuerpo queda desnudo, con una mano comienzo a recorrer mi piel; una sensación como de electricidad se apodera de mí, siento como va recorriendo lentamente desde mis pechos hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Llevo mi otra mano a mis senos y suavemente los acaricio, pellizco mis pezones erectos y siento una punzada de dolor en mi vagina.

Veo en el espejo mi reflejo y despierta en mi un deseo que no puedo controlar, dejo que mis manos tomen posesión de mi intimidad; esta húmeda, tibia y deseando ser poseída. Cada pulgada de mi piel arde bajo la caricia sutil de mis dedos, ¡Oh Dios! Es… es… una delicia. Mis dedos juguetean con mi clítoris suavemente, mis piernas tiemblan y mi respiración se acelera ¡Siento que voy a estallar! Sigo masajeando más fuerte… mi cuerpo convulsiona y una oleada de calor estalla por mi intimidad y ahogo en un gemido mi grito de placer, siento como mis jugos resbalan por mi pierna. Me siento agitada y una sonrisa enorme se dibuja en mi rostro. ¡Jamás imagine llegar a sentir tanto placer yo sola! Mis pupilas están dilatadas y mi cuerpo pide más… ¡Por Dios Candy! Acabas de tener un riquísimo orgasmo y ¿aun así quieres más?

Mis ojos están brillando de deseo… mi antojo por mi esposo es insaciable. Una sonrisa retorcida se apodera de mí, y una loca idea llena mi mente…

-No te quería despertar Albert pero esto es más fuerte que yo...

Salgo del baño como fiera tras su presa, mi esposo sigue durmiendo pero solo voy a deleitarme un poco, tratare de no despertarlo. Al pie de la cama con mucho cuidado quito la sabana de seda y observo su cuerpo completamente, me muerdo el labio inferior y muevo mi mano hacia su miembro. Comienzo a masajearlo muy despacio, voy sintiendo como está reaccionando poniéndose duro… ¡Es una delicia! ¡Esta calientito igual que mi vagina! Me voy a arriesgar más; con toda la delicadeza del mundo comienzo a bajar el bóxer y su miembro erecto sale invitándome a probarlo todo. Él se mueve un poco y lo observo para ver si despierta, pero es inútil no despertó, me imagino que ha de estar soñando, ¿Qué soñara mi amado esposo? Espero que sus sueños sean hacerme el amor salvajemente. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos y vuelvo a mi deliciosa tarea.

Con ambas manos comienzo a acariciar su pene erecto ¡Mmmh! ¡Que delicia! Unas gotas de líquido comienzan a salir de su miembro, paso la lengua por mis labios saboreándolo, me es inevitable no saborearlo con mi lengua. Vuelvo la vista nuevamente asegurándome de que no ha despertado y quiera jugar conmigo pero es inútil creo que está muy cansado. Acerco mi boca y con mi lengua rozo la punta de su pene y comienzo a lamerlo lentamente haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su corona. Poco a poco lo voy introduciendo a mi boca y comienzo a chuparlo en forma rítmica ¡Oh que delicia! bajo una de mis manos y comienzo a jugar con mi clítoris ¡Mis piernas comienzan a temblar, mi vagina está muy mojada! Sigo lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, su miembro palpita en mi boca puedo sentir sus venas hinchadas en mi lengua ¡Me voy a correr!

Minutos después comienzo a acelerar mi ritmo, espero que los dos nos corramos juntos. Mis dedos se mueven con mayor rapidez, mi vagina se contrae y siento una oleada de calor en mi interior ¡No puedo soportarlo más y exploto en un orgasmo delicioso! Mi boca sigue ocupada chupando el pene de mi esposo, siento que está en su máximo placer ¿Por qué no despierta? Ese sabor me encanta… está apunto de correrse en mi boca. Con mi mano aprieto su pene y comienzo a bombearlo más rápido… hasta que siento un líquido caliente que llena mi boca por completo. Lo bebo como un dulce néctar, sin dejar una sola gota comienzo a limpiarlo todo. Levanto la mirada y mi esposo… ¡Sigue durmiendo! ¡Prácticamente acabo de fallármelo y sigue durmiendo…!

Termino de limpiar su miembro y sigue igual de duro, una sonrisa maliciosa sale de mi rostro. Si acabo de hacer que tenga un orgasmo y no despertó entonces puedo hacerlo mío en este instante y es probable que no despierte…

¡Por Dios Candy, ¿Qué cosas piensas?! Pero… viéndolo de otra manera, yo sigo ardiendo de deseo por tenerlo dentro de mi… ¡Además, es MI esposo! Creo que es justo que quiera hacerlo mío… y poder saciar mi antojo nocturno. Si llega a despertar le diré que este bebe me está ocasionando este tipo de antojos.

Después de unos minutos de pensarlo, decidí hacer mío a mi esposo.

A horcadas me coloco sobre sus caderas dándole la espalda comienzo a masturbarlo nuevamente. Su pene reacciono como me lo imagine… poniéndose duro y delicioso para mí. Con mucha destreza lo coloco en la entrada de mi vagina y comienzo a masajearlo sobre mis pliegues haciendo que su dureza fuera abriendo camino. Me muerdo los labios para no gemir, es tanto placer que siento que ya me es imposible no gritar y gemir.

Poco a poco voy introduciendo su pene en mí, siento como las paredes de mi vagina se van amoldando a su tamaño. Solo introduzco la mitad de su miembro… muevo mis caderas lentamente y salgo muy despacio. Vuelvo a introducirlo en mí un poco más, unos gemidos escapan de mi boca. De pronto siento como sus manos fuertes toman mis caderas y me inclinan hacia el frente haciéndome quedar de rodillas y mi cara contra las sabanas. ¡Ha despertado! ¡Mi esposo despertó y estoy a su merced! Mi respiración se detiene y una sensación de lujuria se apodera de mí. De una sola estocada mi esposo me penetra y hace que grite de dolor, pero es un dolor tan delicioso…

-¡Pequeña traviesa! Con que jugando conmigo – me dice con su ronca voz y yo solo sonrió como niña pillada en su travesura.

Mi intimidad lo aprisiona totalmente… ¡Creo que me voy a correr!

-¡Mi amada esposa quiere esto! ¿Verdad? – recalca. Sale de mí completamente y vuelve a penetrarme nuevamente con fuerza. -¿Esto quieres Candy? – vuelve a preguntar mientras sus manos viajan a mis senos y los masajea con rudeza. Ahogo mi respuesta con un gemido - Dime mi amor ¿Esto es lo que desea mi esposa?

-Si… si… eso es lo que quiero- le contesto en un hilo de voz. – te quiero en mí, te deseo tanto… Albert

Había conseguido lo que quería, mi esposo había despertado y estaba jugando conmigo.

Albert comenzó a penetrarme cada vez más fuerte, mis caderas se movían al ritmo de sus embestidas y el choque de nuestros cuerpos ya sudorosos retumbaba en toda la habitación.

-¿Así le gusta a mi esposa?– pregunta entre gemidos

-¡Si… así Albert, no pares por favor! Te deseo, mi cuerpo te necesita… soy… soy tuya mi amor.

Mi esposo siguió penetrándome más fuerte, entraba y salía de mí con fuerza. Mis gemidos aumentaban más y más. Después de unos minutos más los dos llegamos al orgasmo. Me tendí sobre la cama y él se posó encima de mí sin lastimarme.

-¡Te amo, Candy! – me susurra al oído.

-Yo también te amo Albert.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se repusieron, me toma entre sus brazos y me coloca encima de su cuerpo desnudo.

-Pensé que no despertarías… mi amor – le digo entre risitas y jugando con mis dedos en su pecho.

-Mi amor, desperté desde que me susurraste al oído te amo – me contesta entre sonrisas.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo con mi cara roja de vergüenza – Entonces… tú… estabas despierto… y… y… -ya no pude continuar de la pena que me invadía.

-Así es cariño, de reojo vi que entraste al baño, pero después te vi salir desnuda… y me pareció muy excitante todo lo que me hiciste.

-¡Tonto! Y yo tratando de no despertarte. Ya se me hacía raro que después de un orgasmo no despertaras… Pensé que estabas muy cansado…

\- Ja, ja, ja, ¡Nunca estaré cansado para hacerle el amor a mi esposa! Solo quería que te quitaras la pena y me poseyeras, y me llevaste a la gloria. Mi esposa es una Diosa que me hace estremecer.

-Y usted señor… no se queda atrás, mira que este bebe está haciendo que tenga estos antojos por la noche.

\- Anthony, mi bebe y tu son mis más grandes tesoros. Te amo Candy y espero que estos antojos te den más seguido. Porque yo con gusto estoy para quitártelos.

-Ja, ja, ja ¡Albert, que cosas dices!

-Enserio, es mas a mí también me dan antojos – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es tu antojo, Sr. Andrew? - le pregunto muy coqueta.

-¡Cenarme nuevamente a mi esposa! Pero que ella me ate a la cama…

-¡Antojo concedido…!

Entre antojos nocturnos nos la hemos pasado amándonos día y noche. Soy tan afortunada de tener a mi familia, Albert es mi amor y mis hijos son mi vida…

Fin


End file.
